VanaSWE
Vanalker (true identity hidden for public) is a Swedish user. He usually is working with Beetle Adventure Racing! to cover most of some "interesting" content the game hides History General Vanalker used many names back around in 2010 and 2011, the names being: * brickman * c1c6 * case42 * wase49 (unused name) * zt2kinfboi * GusNt504 (main site head) * pIr84 (alarm messager) * Jusn39 (user) * Virus (die INTERNET!!!) * Microsoft (Windows developer) * Swedish * JUI943 (wikipedia user) * Pizza Karlshamn (on Sweden) * Police (internet alarmer) * A lot of names here * More names here * And more, probably... Then, in 2011, these names appeared: * vanalker (Later changed to Vanalker) * KoopaLiz There were many more names. Vanalker claims he created them, and that he just did so. Nowadays, it's uncommon that Vanalker uses a different name, but if he cannot use Vanalker, he will have to change the name there. The current name, Vanalker, is said to have first appeared in Olkov's Farm Part 10 (Creation date: May 10, 2011) as "vanalker" in the text that appears before the actual exploring begins. The name also appeared at the end of Part 16 (Creation date: May 13, 2011), which is just a downloads credits part. In July 2011, this was changed to Vanalker and has remained since then. Unsure used name In page 7 of http://www.freewebs.com/dannybob2k7/comments.htm, there is a user called marsaooxl111, which said "All downloads from SaveFile should be moved. SaveFile is a very bad site.". On July 24, 2011 KoopaLiz posted a comment that reads as "This site is not used anymore. All other downloads can be downloaded at Stalker's Ranch. To get them, you need 50 posts or maybe 100 posts. :)". The IP adress (according to the site) was 194.54.30.x. marsaooxl111 has 194.54.30.x, which means that both IP adresses are the exact same. Vanalker cannot confirm he used that name, because the memory back then was lost as KoopaLiz posted his first and only comment. Facebook Vanalker has two Facebook pages. He does himself (as his true identity) exist on Facebook, but does not want to reveal any other information other than that he does have a Facebook account (and using that as posting posts for his Facebook pages). As his username Vanalker's Facebook page was started on December 1, 2012 and focused on what Hackz4ever Central did. A lot of photos were posted until April 30, 2013 (April 28, 2013 being the last post date) when Vanalker switched over to his then new Facebook page. The switch-over was not done in a way to discontinue the "victim", so on July 15, 2013 the switch-over was completely done, causing Vanalker to post a link to his new Facebook page. Since then, the page is only used as an archive. As Hackz4ever Central About Hackz4ever Central (formerly hackz4ever central) is said to be a company owned by Vanalker for "game hacking". It was started in 2012 exclusive on his YouTube channel, basically just for branding. Facebook page Hackz4ever Central was started on April 30, 2013 but it's primary job started on July 15, 2013.